Jealousy Of a Star
by SpandyLover
Summary: What happens when you fell neglected? You'll feel jealous obviously ... Thats why Patrick feels envy because Spongebob keeps hanging out with Sandy and not him. What will happen? Find out inside!
1. Introduction

Intro from Sandy

Howdy Yall! It's me here, Sandy- Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks! Today, I would like to tell yall a little

tale about my to best buds Spongebob and Patrick!

Before I start, I wanna ask yall something. Have yall ever had a best bud I mean Best Freind?

Of course you have. That goes the same with Spongebob and Patrick here. Any BFF can fall out

but Spongebob and Patrick are a different story. They hardly fall out! Ok maybe the jellyfishing

net thing and the secret box too... But anyway my point is their sticking by each other stronger than

glue. But anyhow, enjoy yall!


	2. Chapter 1: The arrival to Bikini Bottom

Chapter 1: Arrival to Bikini Bottom

"Bye mom! Good bye dad! I'll miss you both!" said Sandy, hugging them.

Sandy was leaving both of them to continue her work. Her boss' told her to went underwater and continue her work there. She didn't want to at first, but since it is for her job and to make a living, she agreed.

"Goodbye dear!" said her mother " Be good, and make new friends! Oh, and don't forget to wear clean underwear!"

"MOM!" said Sandy.

Her bus arrived and she boarded. She told the bus driver where she wanted to go. The bus driver, a fish wearing a water helmet, looked at her in disgust and started the bus. Sandy was having one last look at Texas, her home. Before she went out of the bus, Sandy put on an air helmet and her suit so she could breathe underwater.

She was trying to find a perfect place to build her new home so she had to travel far. As she was walking, she saw fishes looking at her. Some of them were bad-mouthing her. Sandy overheard one of them saying " Ugh, what the hell is that furry creature? What makes her think that she is capable to live in our town?" but Sandy ignored her.

Soon enough, she found a perfect place to build her home. She took all the things to build her house. She had a humongous dome-shaped glass, a tree seed, a growing machine and all her furnitures. She planted the tree seed and use the growing machine to make it grow faster. It grew and it had enough room for all the furnitures. Then she put all her furnitures and borrowed a crane and lifted the dome-shaped glass above the tree. She sucked all the water and fill it with air. Lastly she made a steel door which will suck all the water when anyone enters the dome.

She ate dinner and change into her night dress. She slept and dreamed about all her friends that she will made soon.

_Sorry that this chapter is pretty short but I can't tell you that the next chapter is longer. It is from the 'Tea at Treedome'._


	3. Chapter 2: A new friend

Chapter 2: A new friend

It was soon morning and Sandy wanted to explore Bikini Bottom to make new friends. Hopefully she won't meet those fishes who bad-mouth her again.

When she was walking pass jellyfish field, she saw a ill-looking oyster and went nearer to it. She said "Aw... are you alright you..." when she reach her hand out to pat it, it bite her hand! "You stinking crazy vermin!"

She tried to fight off the clam, but he trap her inside his MOUTH! "UGH!" She tried to open the clam's mouth, and it was opening slowly. When it's fully open, she saw a yellow kitchen sponge helping her. He didn't look anything like the the fishes who talk behind her back yesterday. He was a happy-go-lucky, joyful and always happy looking sponge.

This time, the clam put the SPONGE in his mouth. Sandy shouted "Hold on there little square dude!" and she kick the clam to make it open it's mouth while the sponge fall down on his back. Sandy kicked away the clam. "That oughta teach ya!". She looked down at the sponge to check if he's OK. Then that sponge said " Hey you know Karate too!" She replied "Sure do! Name's Sandy Cheeks!" while doing a Karate pose.

The sponge climb up a cliff and yell while falling down " **IM SPONGEBOOOB!** " and fall on his head.

"Well Spongebob," said Sandy walking to a very big rock "Take a gander at this!". She closed her eyes and only concentrate about the rock. She chopped it, and the hold thing crumbled down. "Whoa..." said Spongebob looking at Sandy, who was smiling broadly.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this! Hi..!" and made the farting armpit sound. Sandy chuckled while saying " I like you Spongebob! We could be tighter than a bark on a tree! How about you come over to my house for tea?"

She gave him a map to her dome. " See you by tea!" said Sandy walking away.

Sandy walked to her house to make some of her special tea. Meanwhile, Spongebob was asking his starfish friend, Patrick, how to treat Sandy as he had never met or have tea with one before. "Well, just to be fancy, hold up your pinky like this!" said Patrick.

"But won't it look darn silly?" asked Spongebob. "Look" continued Patrick "If you want to impress her than you better do it."

"Lie this?" Spongebob bring his pinky the height of his head. "Higher!" said Patrick. "Like this?" he hold it out higher than his head this time.

"There you go! You look like Spongebob 'Fancy'pants!" exclaimed Patrick.

"More like Spongebob 'Stupid'pants cause I really look very silly." Spongebob thought.

"Come, I'll bring you to her house." said Patrick.

Throughout the way to Sandy's house, Patrick ask Spongebob to tell directions and show directions. "Um, Pat? I though YOU are going to lead me to her house." said Spongebob, confused. "Look Spongebob, I can only lead you to her house if you stop talking at show directions." Said an annoyed Patrick.

When they reach there, Patrick told Spongebob," See Spongebob. I always lead you the right way.". Spongebob rolled his eyes. "Now remember," advised Patrick 'when in doubt, pinky out! Good luck buddy!"

Spongebob when into the tube and rang the doorbell, holding his pinky up high. " Hey sandy? It's me Spongebob." he said to the doorbell.

"Ok, wait up!" she said.

_Notice : I do not OWN Spongebob or follow this story from another persons story either OK?_


	4. Chapter 3 : A new discovery

Chapter 3 : Sandy made a weird discovery..._  
><em>

_OK back at the last chapter, Spongebob arrived at Sandy's house, He is gonna get a big surprise..._

Spongebob was whistling to past his time but he didn't notice that the water was draining. He only notice it when he couldn't whistle anymore.

"SANDY SANDY! Help!" he shouted trying to open the door. " Hold on!" said Sandy sounding alarm. She opened the door and Spongebob fall in.

"Sandy, there's something really wrong here, there is no..." Spongebob said. He looked around him, there were grass, butterflies, flowers and NO water. "...water..." he continued.

" Well of course not! I couldn't breath or eat then! Nothing but air!" Sandy smiled. " Wait... do you got a problem with that?"

"Huh? Oh no of course not!" he lied. Like I say, I LOVE air " he took a deep breath.

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" she said. " The food is in the oven! I'll go get it. Please sit down!" she insisted. When Sandy wen to the kitchen, Spongebob started wheezing and coughing. Patrick told him through the window to put his pinkie up high. Of course, he did it.

He sat down and waited Sandy to come out. He was still having a hard time to breath but he still has a little water inside of him. Sandy brought out lemonade with ice in it, her favorite. Spongebob cannot do anything but look at the water. Sandy was asking about his life but he wasn't listening he was to thirsty.

"Spongebob?" Sandy asked, looking worried.** DING! **" Oh! The cookies are done! Be right back!" she ran inside. Spongebob quickly jump to the table and drink the lemonade. He ran to the door and tried to open it.

Patrick quickly tried to tell him to go back inside but Spongebob shouted NO! so Patrick just barged in.

" Come on Spongebob, " he said," You're doing great! " He felt weaker as he walked some more. He stopped and looked at this place. " WHAT"S WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?" he screamed.

" There's no air in here! You damn starfish! Let's get out of here!" Spongebob said. They ran to the door but they couldn't open the door. " We've got to * Cough * get out.. " then they fainted.

" Okay here we go nice cookies fresh from the ov- AAAH!" Sandy screemed after she looked at Spongebob and Patrick fried.

" Uhh..." said Spongebob waking up seeing water. " Hey pat, I think were out either that we're dead."

"Heck no you didn't die!" said a familiar voice.

"Sandy! How did you get water in your dome?" asked Spongebob. " What dome?" Patrick dumbly asked.

" I didn't get water in my dome. I put a fishbowl on your head and filled it with water so you can survive!" she explained. " Oh yeah, and if you needed water why didn't you ask?"

"Hehe..." Spongebob and Patrick laughed weakly.

Later Patrick left Spongebob and Sandy alone. Those two sat down and talk about their lifes. Sandy told him how being a land-creature is cool. Spongebob left soon with the freshly bake cookie that Sandy wrapped up from him.

" What a awesome day, " he thought dreamily.


	5. Chapter 4 : Valentine's Day Part 1

Chapter 4 : Valentine's Day Part 1

" Im ready ! Im ready! " said a joyful Spongebob waking up.

He looked at the calendar. It was Valentine's Day! " Yay! It's my first Valentine's Day with Sandy! She will be so happy to go to the Valentine's Day fair." he said dreamily.

He have known Sandy Cheeks since the day that he tried to save her from a clam. Apparently, he got saved instead. He is starting to like her.

" But, I couldn't like her! She's so cute and adorable while Im a weak lame sponge." he said sadly.

Kring! " Hello?" said Spongebob picking up the his shell phone. " It's me ummm... Pat- Pat-rrr- RICK! Patrick!" said Patrick.

" So are we going to go to the Valentine's fair? It would be awesome like it always be." asked Patrick happily. " Oh I'm sorry Pat but I'm going to bring Sandy to the fair. It's her first Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom so I want to make it special!" Spongebob said.

Patrick was silence. Then he slam down the phone. " Hmmph! Well at least iw ill be today only..." he said, jealous.

Spongebob sigh. He thought Patrick wouldn't make a big deal of this. But he was wrong.

He went out and bought chocolate-coated nuts for Sandy and paid it. He walked all the way to the house.

Ding! Ding! " Who is it?" asked Sandy knowing who it is. " Happy Valentine's Day! Sandy!" said Spongebob happily.

" Oh hi there Spongebob! I have a present for you." She said opening the door in her Space-suit-thing. She gave im a bubble-blower. ' Wow! It's the newest version! Thanks Sandy!" he said, taking the gift. " And do I have your favorite gift! " he said handing over his gift.

" Oh, Spongebob you shouldn't have... but I already have a very special Valentine's Day gift from someone..." Sandy said.

"Oh really? " said Spongebob looking down, sadly.

" I met you! And I get to spend this lovely day with you!" she said, smiling at a shocked and joyful Spongebob.

" Oh, and just you wait!" Spongebob said, " It is about to get better !"

" Oh really?" Sandy said narrowing her eyes. " We are going to..." said Spongebob being cut off. " The Valentine's Day Fair, right? You sly sponge..." said Sandy, joking around. " Yeah! How did you know that?"

" Well it's so easy to guess as you are wearing your Happy Valentine's Day Fair 2010 shirt." said Sandy, pointing at his shirt.

" Oh! I totally forgot to wore it today! Heh..." said Spongebob, slightly embaressed.

As they were talking, they didn't know that someone was watching them. The mysterious person said, " Just for one day... Just for one day... He'd better be right..." and he walked away slowly so no one noticed him.

" Come, let's go now!" said Spongebob.


End file.
